Lock and Key
by HopelessRomanticSinceBirth
Summary: Haruno Sakura has a secret. A secret she has to keep for the 3 1/2 years because it was a task she could not refuse. Her success meant her freedom and it was all well-planned, but there was one variable she did not plan or even consider. She should have not forgotten to be careful of what she wished for.
1. Prologue

**Another unplanned story here. I really am sorry to those waiting for the 2****nd**** chapter of my other newly started fic, just had to get this all out before I can actually write something mildly interesting for that. **

**Anyways to those who have no idea what I'm talking about please ignore those sentences above and thanks for trying out this story. Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism and show me your thoughts and what not in a review. Just no FLAMES please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, because I am a girl and not nearly talented enough to come up with something as revolutionary as said Anime. So I just don't.**

* * *

"Heads up, freak!" The ever mature jock screamed, then I knew that something was definitely coming my way, and fast. Seriously, you would think that they would at least have enough brain cells to figure that yelling like that will also grab my attention and give me time to dodge. However, both fortunately and unfortunately for me the answer to that is a big fat no. Well if I factor in that, he was probably trying to gain more appreciation from his friends, then I could reconsider that thought but nope I just couldn't.

Konohagakure Academy is a really well known school not only in Japan but also possibly across the world. Famous for being an elite school were you are either an heir or an heiress of a huge company, the son or daughter of a politician, some type of royalty, or just an incredible prodigy, save for a few exceptions, you study here.

Buildings that were designed by world famous architects, luxurious dorms that rivaled those of a six starred hotel, meals that are made by world renowned chefs, red carpets covering the floor, air conditioning in every room, a gym which should really be called and arena, basically the school screamed "rob me", if not for the excellent security. Security that could rival the president's, which is no real shocker with all the important people spending so much time here.

After that description, some of you might be thinking that people who study here are all stuck up and haughty brats who get what they want, and those people who do not stop studying just to remain here. In a sense you are most definitely right, but a lot of them are far from classy. Take the nameless jock who threw that pie on me. There are more savages here than the school would like to admit. The savages who their parent's threw in here in the hopes that they could actually be saved and turned into high-class beings.

'SPLAT!' The annoying sound resonated across the entire room. A second one, huh? Guess someone actually developed and additional brain cell and saw that I was not mentally present. Kudos to them, I guess. One of my fatal flaws is launching into a huge monologue inside my head. This is consequently a sign of being mentally unsound, so I don't recommend you do it. Unless you already do, then welcome to the club.

It seemed as if time had stopped and finally started again when I started walking. A roar of laughter, that would really mean eternal shame to some people, filled the cafeteria, leaving me still as unemotional as ever.

It wasn't like things like this didn't happen to me all the time. It's a part of your high school life if you're a loser like me. So what did I do? I continued walking to my table, whistling as I went.

One of the perks of being the school freak was getting your own table. Usually freaks stayed together to form some kind of pack, but since I was too freaky even for them, they stayed away from me as well. Sitting down on the table wasn't going to attract any attention, so I just decided to stay in a fetal position, only sitting down. Teachers usually ignore me during special circumstances, and I was completely fine with that.

In this school, you don't even need to be the psychopath to be labeled a freak, just a few flaws and not enough connections will send you to freakville immediately. Take this one girl for example, even ugly, in fact fix her up a bit and she'd be quite beautiful, problem was she was extremely tall, and I mean amazon tall, I think her height was about 6'3. That made one of the popular's very insecure so she decided that if she hated her, everyone should as well.

Now you could probably guess what type of people the freaks are, and at least they have someone to talk to. In this school, I am the plague, talk to me, touch me, and you're life will be hell. Really I am not kidding. It's amazing how the social pyramid can either put you on the bottom or the top.

I shifted around in my position, trying to see if this could get any more comfortable. Giving up with the sitting, I decided to just sit down and keep my legs like that. I was wearing some baggy jeans so it didn't really matter, my sweatshirt also hid any skin that could be shown.

Closing my eyes, I felt few familiar gazes, the people that actually had guts to look my way. Those people whom I had to set aside for a menial task. Menial, but had to be accomplished just the same. A stupid test, to see if I was good enough. But I took comfort that it would soon end, that I will be able to stop this exasperating charade and get things back to normal. Not that my life is ever truly normal in, still the life that is normal for me will actually be handed back. Sure there'll be a few kinks but nothing I surely can't fix.

Playing with the coffee drink in my hand, a bitter smile popped up on my face as I heard the bell ring, signifying that lunch break was over. The signal that I only needed to endure for 24 hours has come and I could almost see that countdown in the sky.

Getting up, I hand out a mocking grin to those obsidian eyes trying to bore into my soul. I let out a small laugh at his frustrated expression and watched as everyone consciously parted way for me, even though they all knew themselves also needed to get out. They couldn't risk having Haruno Sakura, infect them and make them a fellow bane as her. Loosening my bonnet, I flung the empty coffee can into the trashcan with perfect accuracy and precision with a matching smirk, and walked off to my next class.

* * *

**And cut, so that's the end of the prologue, I know it's short so please excuse me for ending that there. Normal chapters should be 2,000 words or above and this will be updated weekly since I am cursed with being insanely busy.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note

Well uh, this is awkward. As you, people can probably notice I haven't updated in almost three months and believe me it's not without reason. I really hate leaving stories like this because it makes it so much harder to update them the longer you abandon them. So here are my excuses *ehem* reasons about why I am not updating. As of yet anyways.

First throughout the month of July, I have been busy with school starting and dreaded entrance exams. Believe me it's hard to get into the best colleges, the pressure wasn't helping either. After the entrance exams I had way to much to deal with, I purely blame school for having to work me so hard. Deadlines are always around the corner and I am on the verge on going insane.

Second, I have gone through some rough patches with my relationships, mostly with friends, which is why I am having trouble recuperating. I have been unusually down as people tell me which is probably why I feel too miserable to write anything. No worries this has been fixed XD.

Third, we are planning to move, which sucks by the way, so I can already see at least two to three days of no internet. I'm already dreading it.

Lastly, I am already working on future chapters so updates will be much more consistent. I am definitely hoping that this will be the last time I will be posting something like this, because I really don't like disappointing the people who cheer me on. FYI, I'm thinking of finishing at least up to chapter 7 or so before I start updating. After all I'm only thinking of 15-20 chapters for this.

So yeah, I hope to update by the end of September or at least by early October. I will be taking this down when I do because I hate seeing my author's note blocking anyone from the next chapter. I'm really so sorry for this, I will definitely do my best to update.


End file.
